Vampires Burn
by brookellaswan
Summary: Bella woke up to find herself in an asylum. All she remembers is a fire, and Edward missing. The Cullens and Bella herself have no clue where he is. And Jacob spilled the beans on Edward being a vampire. Where is Edward? Can Bella hear him?
1. Chapter 1

Fire.

All I can remember from that night is fire.

Edward was there too, but when I woke up in an asylum, he was gone.

The Cullens say he died. Then why do I still feel like he's with me all the time?

My therapist says I have post-traumatic stress. I don't feel stressed at all.

I just want to find my Edward. I don't believe he is dead.

I walked through the door to find myself back into my room, which was foul and bland.

I hated this place. I hated myself. I hated not being with Edward.

It seemed like the whole city of Forks had gone crazy since Jacob told everyone Edward was a vampire.

Charlie of course, sent me to the asylum to be away from Edward. And, I was beginning to go a little crazy.

Charlie never understood how safe I was with Edward, even though he was dangerous.

I sat on my bed, and decided to take a nap until my nurse came by with my meds.

It was visiting day so I got to take some Valume. Visitors always made me stressed. They live outside this terrible place. I haven't put one foot outside the asylum's door in two years.

Today Charlie came to visit me. I was hoping it would be Renee, but it wasn't. It was always Charlie. My mother hardly ever visited anymore.

She was tired to traveling to the other side of the country just to find out I haven't made any progress.

"Bella?" he said.

"Come in," I replied to the knock that came from the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, about what?"

"About the night of the fire."

And then my heart began to beat fast...


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started when you and Edward got into a fight," Charlie started.

"He said, he was leaving. You got angry. You didn't want him to leave again. You wanted to harm yourself. You lite yourself on fire. Edward's kind is not supposed to be near fire. It is bad for them. Being himself, he just watched at first. Then he tried putting it out. He got most of it out, but it spread to the whole house. He grabbed you and ran. He took you outside, layed you on the grass and left. You woke up to find him gone. The Cullens and I have no clue wether he is alive or not. We don't even know if he was burnt or not. If he was burnt Bella, he dies."

I stood emotionless. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure I was to believe Charlie. Something inside of me didn't want to.

Edward left.

Now I'm all alone.

I have nothing to live for.

I had to find him. I had to escape from this place. It killed me.

It was killing me. It was killing Edward. It was killing us.

I began to plot my escape as soon as Charlie and the nurses left. I had no clue how to escape, but I would find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been notified by my doctor that I upgraded to level 3 at the asylum. I was allowed to go outside and to public

outings/places with one of my family members or a nurse. I decided I would escape when I was at an outing. Monday I was

going to an opera, my father insisted on taking me. As for now, I've been sitting in my room, writing in my journal. The Cullens

came to visit me yesterday. They live in a new place now just down the road from Charlie. They've been under disguise, because

Jacob spilled the beans about them being vampires. I can't believe I trusted Jacob. I wonder how he's doing anyways. He hasn't

even come to visit me yet. The town has been very superstitious after they found out about the Cullens. What Jacob didn't mention

was that he was himself, a werewolf. He didn't mention anything about his kind. And for that, I was planning to get revenge.

As Monday came, I gathered all my personal belongings I couldn't leave behind and I put them inside my travel bag. The nurse

that checked my bag gave me a look and asked me what I was planning. I simply told her, "I just want to show my dad my things." And

with that, she let me go. The opera was terrible. I excused myself and told Charlie I had to go to the bathroom. He told me he would

escort me, but I told him it was an emergency and insited he stayed to watch the Opera. I headed out to the main hall, and darted out the

door. I didn't know where I was going to stay, but I had an idea.

I ran all the way to the Cullen's household. Fortunatley, Alice was home. I told her I needed help. She didn't know where Edward

was. And when she told me, I couldn't help but break down and cry. I needed to see my Edward.


End file.
